


Sleep

by sinofwriting



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: F/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-19 11:16:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22343368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: Y/N wakes up to a familiar feeling.
Relationships: Jeff Wittek/Reader
Kudos: 15





	Sleep

A small groan leaves Y/N at the feeling of something on her chest, rousing her from sleep. Slowly opening her eyes, she first notices that the bedroom is nearly pitch black. The only light coming in is from the streetlights. The second thing she notices is her boyfriend. 

He’s laying on his stomach between her legs, head resting on her chest. Her right hand moves on its own accord, fingers tangling themselves in his dark wavy hair. 

“Stressful day?”   
He makes a humming noise. “Yeah.” He sighs, adjusting his head. His eyes flutter shut as her fingers start to massage his scalp. “I ever tell you how much I love that you wear anything but shorts when you go to bed?”   
She laughs, “you know what, in the two years we’ve been together I don’t think you have.”   
He lifts his head, making her hand fall away. Resting his weight on his hands, he hovers off his girlfriend. “Well that’s a damn shame, doll. I love coming home and seeing you in bed with your shorts riding down so low I can see the bruises on your hips. Then your tits,” his left hand moves to cup one of her breasts. “I love coming home and seeing these.” 

Jeff dips his head to kiss her, just as his thumb runs over her nipple. The moan that leaves her at the small motion, makes him grin. “So worked up already.”   
She wraps a leg around his back, making their hips connect. “You called me doll and followed up by feeling me up.”   
He chuckles, running his thumb over her nipple. “That’s what you call getting felt up?”   
“No.” She grins, “but I’m sure you’ll do it.”   
“I’ll do more than that.”


End file.
